Sailor Mars vs Vegeta
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: After seeing a video of the Sailor Scout of Fire battle the Prince of Saiyans, I've decided to make it even better. Please note that this is a purely ficitional fight, and not nearly related to the video, in-question. Rated T for intense violence.


**_The following fic is based off a video from YouTube. For retrospective purposes, I chose to reenact how the fight would go down, in my opinion, and not by such trivial gag action.  
Here now is the fight, in question: Vegeta of "Dragon Ball Z" vs. Sailor Mars of "Sailor Moon"._**

 ** _THIS, folks, this is how you decide a battle…_**

* * *

A man in a blue suit with white chest armor and gloves appeared. He has spiky black hair and arched eyebrows. He looked down at a destroyed city and said, "Hmm… Who is that?"

He saw a girl with long black hair, wearing a white Sailor Fuku in red high heels, a red skirt, and a purple bow. She looked up and said, "I sense him. He's an evil being… but… his aura is mildly corrupt."

The man hovered down, with his arms folded, as he said, "Please, you're wasting my time. Just who are you, girl?"

The girl posed and called out, "Did you do this to this city, you evil alien? Unforgiveable! I am the Pretty Guardian, who fights for love and passion – Sailor Mars!"

She concluded, pointing at Vegeta, "And now, in the name of Mars, I'll chastise you!"

Vegeta laughs, as he said, "AH, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA! Stop embarrassing yourself. You? A little girl, want to punish me? You should be honored, facing the Prince of all Saiyans."

Sailor Mars growled, "Saiyans?! Are you a sort of alien race?"

He replied, "Exactly. Oh, but you don't know that, seeing you're an Earthling. How droll of you."

 ** _FIGHT!_**

He vanished into thin air and appeared in front of Mars. He landed a huge punch to her face, but she dodged out of the way. She cried, "You monster!"

She held her index fingers together and produced fire from within. She called out, as fire started to produce, " ** _Mars… Fire…_** "

She fired at the Saiyan, as she cried out, " ** _SOUL!_** "

Vegeta swatted the Fire Soul away, like it was a toy. He laughed, "Hah! Mere child's play! This will soon be over, in a flash!"

He lands a swift charge to Mars, sending her rolling down the street. He hopped up on a rock and called out, "Pitiful! I guess that is your best. CUT THE PYROTECHNICS, WOMAN! Fight like a true warrior, if you have what it takes."

Sailor Mars got up, as she held her ofuda up, engulfing in fire. She fired a stream of flames at Vegeta.  
" ** _Mars Snake Fire!_** "

He huffed, "HMPH! This again?"

He dodged the Mars Snake Fire, and then held his arms out. He cried out, "TAKE THIS!"

He fired a vast barrage of energy shots at Sailor Mars. She dashed off, running away from the huge energy blasts. Vegeta cried out, "RUNNING AWAY WON'T SAVE YOU!"

She hid from the blasts, and held up her ofuda, again. She prayed quietly, and began her next move, which was the same as her _Fire Soul_.

" ** _MARS! Fire… SOUL BIRD!_** "

A huge fiery phoenix, made of flames, flew towards Vegeta, blasting him in contact. He fell down, on one knee, as he growled, "Damn… She's good. But she's no match for a true warrior."

Sailor Mars called out, "I may not fight back a lot, but I chose to stop you from hurting any more people, you alien!"

He chuckled, "Well, look at you. You dare give me a barbecue treatment, with your fireworks? Don't make me laugh."

She said, "You know, it's rare of you to fight a woman, alien!"

He said, "Not the first I ever fought a woman. Last time I fought her, I lost. I don't believe in chivalry, since I chose to fight and win. OH! You'd know that, right?"

Mars joked, "What happened? Did that girl who beat you made you lose your cool?"

He growled, "She was too strong for me, but I managed to oust that android…"

She scoffed, "Android? Please. You couldn't even fight a mannequin."

Vegeta seethed, "WHAT WAS THAT?"

She explained, "I really don't care whether it's monster, Cardian, Droid, Daimon, or alien spawn. I will never forgive anybody for destroying a city. Understand, Saiyan! No one can stop the power of love and justice. I am the Guardian of Mars, and I refuse to let this planet Earth be destroyed by the likes of you!"

He growled, as he flew upwards, "You've sealed your fate, girl! NOW, I AM MAD!"

He glowed and shone in a dark purple hue, as he prepared to fire, "YOU DARE EMBARRASS THE PRINCE OF SAIYANS? NO ONE MAKES A MOCKERY OUT OF ME!"

He hollered, " **I AM VEGETA, THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS! AND YOU CAN GO TO HELL!** "

Mars prepared, as she surrounded herself with 7 fiery orbs, "He's about to attack! **_Mars Celestial Fire – Burning Mandala!_** "

She fired, as Vegeta fired back with a huge energy beam, " ** _GALICK GUN! FIRE!_** "

Both Vegeta's Galick Gun and Mars' Burning Mandala clashed onto each other, as they both continued to push to their limits. The blasts engulfs, exploding into a huge powerful blast. Vegeta suddenly appeared and slammed a punch to the gut and a knee to the skull. Mars was down, as Vegeta threw her to the concrete rubble. He said, "Well, not as strong as you think! You know, I barely worked up a sweat. Why don't you do the favor of leaving now, if you know what's good for you. …unless, of course, you wanted to die…"

Mars got up, as she moaned, "Damn… He's… too strong…"

Vegeta barked, "OH? You're not leaving? Fine, then. It's a shame, though. And here I thought you'd be my equal."

He held his left hand up, about to fire his Big Bang Attack. However…

 **ZING!  
** A red rose flings towards Vegeta's wrist, nicking him. He moaned, as he growled, "What was that?"

A man in a black tuxedo and top hat, with a white eye mask, appeared. He called to Vegeta, "Still picking on young girls? You should know better than you subdue a fellow hero."

"Hero, eh?" Vegeta asked, "And who are you supposed to be? Are you this trollop's bodyguard or savior? You Earthlings are all the same. ALL talk, NO pride. If you get too carried away, you'll regret it."

Tuxedo Mask said, "Why not fight me, alien? Sailor Mars will not stand tall, in her remaining strength."

Vegeta smirked, "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha. This should be a perfect warm-up."

He called out, "YOU, TUXEDO FOOL! FIGHT ME, RIGHT NOW! Maybe if you didn't understood what I said, I guess I'll have to show you!"

Tuxedo Mask charges at Vegeta, as Mars roared, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Vegeta called out, as he slammed Tuxedo Mask with a huge right punch, "WAIT YOUR TURN! Once I finish with this amateur, you're next!"

Mars growled, "No… If I let Tuxedo Mask die, Usagi will kill me, almost as much as this guy will. I have to do something."

He kicked Tuxedo Mask down, and prepared to fire, "C'mon, you scum!"

Sailor Mars stood up and called out, "HEY! VEGETA! CHOKE ON THIS!"

She prepared an archery pose, and emitted a flame-shaped bow and arrow. She prepared, " ** _MARS! FLAME… SNIPER!_** "

She fired, as Vegeta turned around, "WHAT?"

He was caught in the blast, as Tuxedo Mask evaded the blast. Vegeta was badly singed, but was still standing. He growled, "Damn you… You call that a weak attack? Gah!"

He coughed, as Mars was stunned, "It almost did the trick. He's still standing!"

Tuxedo Mask called, "Sailor Mars! Have faith in yourself! I didn't give Sailor Moon those words of advice for nothing! Give it everything you got, against this evil being!"

Vegeta roared at him, firing a huge Big Bang Attack at Tuxedo Mask, "YOU! SHUT UP!"

He was caught in the blast, as Mars shrieked, "TUXEDO MASK!"

Vegeta laughs, as Tuxedo Mask was gone. He said, "Now, it's _your_ turn! Time to take out the trash!"

He held his arms out, as Sailor Mars was getting up. She produced another Mars Flame Sniper, but Vegeta countered it with a huge energy blast.

"PLAYTIME'S OVER, BRAT! THIS IS THE END OF THE LINE! **_FINAL… FLASH!_** "

Vegeta blasted Sailor Mars with his Final Flash technique. Sailor Mars was caught in the huge blast, nearly breaking her apart. She flew into the destroyed debris, and dropped to the ground, facedown. Vegeta approached the downed Sailor Guardian, as he scoffed, "Feh! Stupid brat. She couldn't even keep up with a superior elite… much like her boyfriend. Shame that it had come to this. I'll let her live, just this one time."

Vegeta had won. He defeated Sailor Mars, one-on-one. He walked away, but was grabbed by his left ankle. Mars' right hand grasped onto Vegeta's leg, as he was stunned.

"WHAT? NO!" He cried, "She's… still moving?"

Mars slowly turned to Vegeta, and started to moan, "Mars… … … Fire… … …"

She hollered, " ** _SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUL!_** "

 **BLAST!  
** Vegeta screamed, as he was caught in a huge powerful Fire Soul attack, eviscerating his entire body into nothing. Sailor Mars' body was lying on the ground, as she was breathing heavily and was weakened.

 ** _K.O.!_**

Sailor Mars smiled, as she was losing sight, "Tuxedo… Mask… That was… for you… my friend… I'm… sorry… Usa… gi…"

She passed out, with her body immoveable. Suddenly, a man in a tuxedo appeared. It was Tuxedo Mask, who somehow survived the Big Bang Attack. His tuxedo was tattered and he was not wearing his hat.

"It was a close call. That Saiyan was too powerful, and a minute longer, I'd be dead. But at least Sailor Mars did it."

He felt her pulse and said, "Good. She's okay. She's just tired out. I'm proud of you, Sailor Mars."

He placed a red rose in her hand and placed her hands on her chest. He said, "Don't worry. You will be waking up, soon. And I promise you, I will protect the others, including Sailor Moon."

He dashed off and called, "Farewell."

He disappeared from the scene, as Sailor Mars remained on the ground, out cold and unconscious. She knew that she used up all her strength to save the city. But was it enough?

Meanwhile, from up in the sky, Vegeta was flying into the sky, still engulfed ablaze. He brushed off the flames, and was extremely burnt and bloodied. He seethed and roared, " **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NO ONE IN THEIR RIGHT MIND WOULD DEFEAT ME, AN ELITE SUPERIOR WARRIOR! THAT BRAT SHOULD NOT BE THAT STRONG! I WILL NOT LET THIS BATTLE STAND!** "

He calmed down and said, "But still… She's spry for a girl. I'll give her credit, since she can fight back, for the best of foes. Oh, well. She seemed a worthy adversary. But it's nothing compared to my real power."

He flew away, as he said, "I think I'll take time to train. And then, when we meet again, I'll make sure that no miracle, in a tuxedo, will happen, once again."

He laughed evilly, as he returned home, only to train to become even stronger.

* * *

 ** _The result:_** _DRAW! The outcome is entirely up to you. After all, the fight's not over, until the final blow._

* * *

 ** _Now THAT'S how you make a fight. Not this cut-out cheesy editing bullshit!  
THAT is how you decide to fight._**

* * *

 ** _Credit goes to Vegito1089, for the original video, on YouTube.  
Vegeta is from DBZ, and Sailor Mars & Tuxedo Mask are from Sailor Moon, in which I do not own._**

* * *

 ** _Thanks for reading~!_**


End file.
